


Friday Night Plans

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: (well not the FIRST first time but like the first time with a dude ya know), Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just need to know if I like it. People experiment everyday, right? Right. Sure, most people probably don’t resort to this… But, it’s okay. I just need to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Plans

Tom looked himself over in the mirror, smoothed his hands over his dark blue dress shirt and then grimaced at his reflection. He yanked the shirt from the waistband of his black jeans and unbuttoned it quickly. He tossed it aside and slipped on a white v neck t-shirt before going back to the mirror.

He frowned, pulling the t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He stood in front of his dresser for a moment, covering his face with his hands. 

“I’m thinking too hard about this… I’m  _paying_  him to come here. He’s not going to give a shit about what I’m wearing.” He groaned, his fingers moving to massage his temples. “Okay, maybe the blue shirt, just not tucked in…”

He bent over and plucked the shirt from the floor, quickly slipping it back on and buttoning it up. He rolled the sleeves up, exposing his thin, lightly freckled forearms. He looked at himself in the mirror again. Something was still a bit off. He unbuttoned the three top buttons.

“Now I look sleazy.” He laughed as soon as the words left his mouth. He’s spending his friday night with a prostitute. He was  _being_  sleazy. Only two unbuttoned looked better though. He took a deep breath and nodded at his reflection.

“I just need to know if I like it. People experiment everyday, right? Right. Sure, most people probably don’t resort to  _this_ … But, it’s okay. I just need to know.” He smoothed his hands over his shirt again. He was fidgeting. Why was he so nervous? He had nothing to be nervous about. He’d never been nervous about having sex with any of his girlfriends, and there was even less pressure here. He was never gonna see this guy again. No pressure. Just trying it out.

He was smoothing his shirt out again when he heard the intercom buzz. It made him jump and run to the door, pressing the red button with more force than necessary. 

“Come in!” Shit, he sounded way too excited. He held the button down for another moment before releasing it. He took another deep breath, staring at the door and tugging on the hem of his shirt as he waited.

He was still startled by the gentle rapping on the door. He took a moment to calm himself, taking a few more deep breaths before opening the door. He was met with friendly blue eyes and a warm smile. 

“Tom?” His voice was deep, with a thick accent. Tom could only manage to nod and open the door more to let him in. “I’m Chris,” he said as he walked in slowly, taking in Tom’s apartment.

“Chris,” Tom repeated softly. He shut the door and leaned against it, watching Chris’ back as he explored a little bit. He wore a dark v-neck with a leather jacket over it, tightly stretched over his muscled shoulders and dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, his hair tied into a little bun at the nape of his neck.

Chris turned back to Tom, his smile still warm and inviting. “So…”

Oh god, he was supposed to say something. His mind scrambled to find anything to say. “ _So_ …” And he’d always been told he had a way with words.

Chris chuckled, nodding his head as though he had figured out what the problem was. “First time?”

Tom swallowed, his throat suddenly going dry, and nodded. “Am I that obvious?”

That made Chris chuckle again, which sent a warm shiver down Tom’s spine, as he strolled up to Tom. “That’s alright,” he said, placing a hand next to Tom’s head on the door, “I’m good with first timers. I can be  _very_  gentle.” He winked and leaned his body closer, close enough that Tom could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“So, you get this often?” Tom asked quietly, his eyes darting down to Chris’ mouth and back up to his eyes. 

“Often enough.” Chris’ smile turned into a smirk. “But enough about other people,” he purred, “I’m here for  _you_.” Tom swallowed hard again as Chris gently pressed his forehead to Tom’s and slowly brought their lips together. His other hand grabbed Tom’s hip, holding him lightly as their lips slid together. Tom inhaled sharply when Chris sucked on his bottom lip, then releasing it and sliding the tip of his tongue over it. Chris pulled away, just far enough that he could rake his eyes over Tom, and smirked. “But, I must say, my other clients are never quite this lovely.”

Tom was panting, his heart beating hard against his ribs. The hand on his hip squeezed him gently, Chris’ other hand moving to hold Tom’s opposite hip. “If you don’t like what I’m doing, or need me to slow down, just tell me and I will.”

Tom nodded, taking another deep breath through his nose.

Chris leaned in again, his lips grazing Tom’s ear. “That goes the other way too. I will be more than happy to fuck you into the mattress if that’s what you want…”

Tom feels his cheeks heat. His mind suddenly imagined Chris plowing into him from behind as he screamed into the mattress and it makes him lightheaded, his blood going straight to his cock with a hard throb. He licked his lips, attempting to alleviate the dryness and failing. Chris’ mouth is on his again, hot and wet, his tongue gently forcing it’s way into Tom’s mouth and sliding in and out. Tom tentatively wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, pulling him closer. Chis hummed in approval and brought his hands around Tom, pressing them together with one hand on the small of Tom’s back, the other moving to cup his ass. 

They moved from the door, stumbling slightly as Tom tried to guide both of them to his bedroom without having to take his mouth off Chris’. They made it, eventually. Chris broke away to push Tom down onto the bed and take his jacket off, his eyes never leaving Tom’s as he pulled the article off and let it drop to the floor. Tom’s eyes graze over Chris again, trying to take him in, his dark shirt stretched and outlining every muscle in his chest and arms, his jeans tight around his thick thighs. Chris grinned at him and Tom’s face flares with heat once again. He stepped in front of Tom, settling between his knees and pulled the t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Then, he grabbed Tom’s hands, guiding them up and sliding them down his chest. Chris feels wonderful under Tom’s fingertips, his skin soft and warm, his hard muscles sending another jolt of lust through him. Without realizing, his jaw has gone slack, and Chris laughs softly at him. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and let his eyes wander up to Chris’ face again.

The look on Chris’ face makes him shudder, his eyes are slightly darkened, his grin lopsided. Chris runs a hand through Tom’s unruly curls and it makes his body melt a bit. 

“What do you want?” Chris asked quietly, his voice deeper and rougher.

Everything went through Tom’s mind at once. His mouth hung open again, unable to speak a word.

Chris laughed at him again. “That’s okay, I’m sure I’ll figure it out…”

Then, Chris placed a knee between Tom’s thighs, quickly followed by the other, forcing Tom to crawl farther onto the bed. Chris knelt between Tom’s spread legs, pushing him back by his shoulders until he was laying down. Chris’ fingers skillfully unbuttoned Tom’s shirt, pressing a wet kiss to each inch of newly exposed skin. Tom eyes rolled back, his fingers gripping onto his blanket. He jerked when Chris’ tongue dipped down into his belly button.

“You’re excitable,” Chris said cheekily. Tom let out a breathy laugh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Chris sat up again, pulling Tom onto his lap and sliding his hands up Tom’s chest, spreading his shirt open more.

Tom couldn’t help it when his hips started to roll, pressing his ass onto Chris. Chris moaned, leaning down again to take one of Tom’s nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. Tom keened, arching into the touch as Chris’ hand slid back down Tom’s chest to cup his hard length. Tom rolled his hips harder, trying to get more friction. 

Chris moved to the other nipple, sucking it and licking the pebbled skin as he unfastened Tom’s belt and jeans, his mouth sliding up to Tom’s neck as he reached in, taking Tom’s cock into his gentle grasp. 

“Don’t come yet, we’re not even at the good part.” Tom felt Chris’ smile against his skin.

Chris spent a few minutes teasing Tom, lightly sucking on Tom’s neck while his loosely fisted hand played with his cock. Tom shook, his fingers digging in deeper into his bedding.

Chris murmured against his skin, “you wanna get fucked, don’t you? You wanna be stretched around my cock and filled?”

Tom gasped, his eyes closing as every secret fantasy he’d ever had filled his head, now with Chris starring in them. “God,  _yes_.”

Chris sat back up, his cheeks now blotted red and his eyes almost black with lust, a lock of blonde hair falling into his face. His jeans were tented, and Tom couldn’t help but stare at the outline of his thick cock. Chris grabbed himself, giving his erection a squeeze as he looked at Tom hungrily. He unfastened his jeans, unzipping them and letting his cock spring free from it’s confine. Tom sat up, reaching out curiously to touch him. He grasped Chris’ cock lightly and gave it an experimental stroke, watching as Chris hissed and threw his head back. He stroked a few more times, Chris’ hand wrapping around his, making him squeeze harder. Then, Chris pulled his hand away, climbing off the bed to take the rest of his clothes off. He climbed back on, grabbing the waistband of Tom’s jeans and boxers and tugging them down. They struggled for a moment, and Tom silently cursed himself for wearing his skinny jeans, but eventually Chris got them off and threw them to the floor with a victorious grin. 

Chris pushed Tom back, until he was laying back against the pillows comfortably and laid down between Tom’s legs, his face hovering over Tom’s hard, twitching cock.

Tom watched through heavily lidded eyes as Chris grasped it with one hand, stroking it and pulling back the foreskin, revealing the reddened, leaking head and swiping the bead of bead of precome away with his tongue. Tom gasped, bucking his hips and Chris holds him down with his other hand. Chris drags his lips and tongue up and down Tom’s length, occasionally sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue.

Tom is sure he’s never been so hard in his life, it borders on  _painful_  and there’s noting he wants to do more in this world than to come in Chris’ mouth. ”This is  _heavenly_.” He feels Chris smile against the underside of his cock.

Tom whined as Chris lifted himself up, but is quickly quieted down with soft, wet kiss. 

“I don’t want you getting spent too soon,” he said, kissing Tom again lightly before climbing off the bed again, grabbing his jacket and digging through pockets.

He crawled back between Tom’s legs, tossing the bottle of lube and a couple of condom packets beside Tom. Chris cupped the backs of Tom’s knees, pushing them back and apart. 

Tom felt overexposed, it made him nervous, he looked up at Chris and he smiled at Tom. He relaxed again, watching as Chris reached over and grabbed the tube of lube. 

Chris looked at him seriously. “Remember, tell me to stop or slow down if you need me too.”

Tom nodded, taking another long, deep breath, filling his lungs as Chris pressed his slick fingertip to his hole, swirling it around the puckered skin. Tom couldn’t help but hold his breath as he pressed in, finally breaching him and steadily pushing his finger through the tight ring of muscle until it was seated all the way inside him.

Chris rested his other hand on Tom’s thigh and started gently thrusting his finger in and out. Tom sighed, relaxing and breathing in time with the motions. It felt good, he thought as his eyes slid closed.

“Tell me when your ready for more.”

Tom sighed, simply enjoying this new sensation for a few more minutes before his mind wandered, reminding him of Chris’ earlier words and the images they brought up. Suddenly, he wanted more. 

He swallowed, opened his eyes to look at Chris, who was watching where his finger was slipping in and out of Tom. “More. Please.”

Chris looked up at him, the corner of his mouth curving up. He pulled his finger all the way out, only to press two back in slowly.

Tom gasped, his body going stiff, Chris’ fingers were thick, making his skin burn as it stretched around them. 

“Breathe,” Chris said softly, leaning over to kiss Tom’s open mouth.

Tom gulped air, his hands holding onto Chris’ neck. Chris pushed his fingers deeper and Tom had to remind himself to breathe again. His shaking hands pulled the elastic from Chris’ hair, making it fall around his face. Tom’s grip in his hair tightened when Chris curled his fingers and pressed on his prostate.

“Feel good?”

Tom nodded and moaned as he pressed on it again, his legs trembled. “More,” he said hoarsely.

Chris obliged, pressing a third finger in with the other two. Tom arched off the bed, his eyes screwing shut as he was stretched even wider. 

Chris worked him open with his fingers for what felt like hours, answering Tom’s breathy pleas for more with gentle no’s.

“ _Please_ , Chris,” he whined, “ _pl-ease_.” He twisted one hand into the sheet’s while the other gripped Chris’ hair, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Chris kissed the corner of his mouth. “You haven’t even  _had_  my cock yet and I’ve already ruined you, you greedy little thing.”

Tom whimpered, rocking his hips onto Chris’ fingers.

Another eternity later and Chris finally pulled his fingers from Tom. Tom shuddered at the sudden emptiness, his body writhing and whining loudly into the air. Chris kissed him once more before sitting up on his knees, finally grabbing a condom and tearing the packet open with his teeth and rolling it on. He grabbed the lube, squirting big dollop of gel onto his palm and spreading it over his cock. Tom watched him hungrily, panting hard and biting his lip.

Chris grabbed Tom’s thighs, yanking him into his lap and pushing his knees back to his shoulders. Tom shivered in anticipation, biting down on his lip as Chris pressed his cock to his red and loose entrance. He slowly pushed in, making Tom mewl as he was stretched anew.

Chris fell forward again, licking his lips and gazing down at Tom. He wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist and pulled Chris towards him, his eyebrows furrowing while he panted hard through his slack mouth. Chris was slow at first, his hips moving in long methodical strokes. Tom moaned with each slow burning stretch.

Soon, he wanted more. He wanted to be  _fucked_. His skin got hotter at just the thought of it. “Chris,” he moaned, swallowing as he tried to find the words. “ _Chris_ …” He tightened his legs around him.

“Faster?” Chris asked breathlessly. Tom nodded vigorously, biting his lip hard. Chris jerked his hips back and forth. Tom shouted, his hands going to Chris’ shoulders and digging his fingers into the hard muscle.

“Harder,” Tom panted and Chris growled, hooking Tom’s legs around his arms and bending him in half, snapping his hips against Tom. Tom howled. His body went rigid and all he could do was let himself be fucked, the sound their skin slapping together and obscene squelches filling the room.

“This is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? To get fucked by a big, hard, cock?” Chris rumbled. 

Tom sobbed. “Yes!” He dug his nails into Chris’ skin. Chris reached between them, grasping Tom’s cock and stroking it while thrusting into him. 

Tom sobbed harder, gnashing his teeth together and growling as he came. His body tensed, trembling as he spilled on both of their chests. Chris’ thrusts stuttered, his hips pressed hard against Tom as he tumbled into his own climax. He hovered over Tom for few minutes, catching his breath a bit before carefully pulling out of Tom and rolling off him. He pulled the condom off, tying it off and tossing it into the trash. Tom reached a shaky hand between his legs, feeling how stretched and slick he was. He grinned, feeling deeply sated in a way he’d never felt before.

Chris sat up against the wall. “Feel good?”

“Never felt better,” he panted.

“That’s the Hemsworth Experience,” he said with a wink. They both laughed for a few minutes before going quiet again.

Chris sighed, “well, I think your time’s up now… I should probably get going.” Chris stood from the bed, stretching his arms above his head.

“Wait.” Tom huffed and Chris turned to look at him, sly grin on his face. “How much would the rest of the night cost?”

Chris smiled and sat back down on the bed. “I’m sure we can work out  _something_ …”

Tom didn’t  _really_  need to pay the rent this month anyways.


End file.
